Happy Halloween?
by HogoshaOtaku
Summary: Our favorite Naruto boys get...'convinced' into going trick-or-treating with the girls. What disasters will insue? Will love bloom on this fun and candy-filled holiday? NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, KibaTema, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Choji, Lee, and Shikamaru walked outside, rather unwillingly, on the cold night known as Halloween. They had all been black-mailed into costumes and heading out to meet the girls to go trick-or-treating. (A kid's thing, Sasuke and Neji had declared.) Neji had, (unwillingly) been dressed up as a vampire. Sasuke had been forced into black kitty ears and a tail, and somehow he had gotten kitty whiskers on his face. Naruto was dressed up as a zombie, Kiba was dressed up as a wizard-y thing, Choji was dressed up as a Sumo-wrestler, Lee was a pirate, and Shikamaru was forced into a prince costume.

They were headed to meet up with Hinata, Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino, who were said to be dressed in some-what matching outfits.

When the finally made it to Ichiraku Ramen, which is where the girls' note said to meet them, they saw the girls standing there. Tenten was a vampress, Ino was a princess, Hinata was a (very girly) zombie, Temari was a witch, and Sakura was a black cat.

"Great…troublesome…" was all Shikamaru felt the need to say.

"C'mon, lets get this over with." Added Sasuke grudgingly.

"Guuuuuys, don't be such losers!! It's going to be fun!!" Tenten yelled, smacking Neji in the back, and earning herself a glare. Kiba, Naruto, Lee, and the rest of the girls nodded.

"It's youthful!" shouted Lee, doing his best Gai-pose. Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's go let's go let's go let's go!!"

"Shut up, baka!!" Sakura and Ino yelled simultaneously, hitting the hyperactive ninja in the back of the head.

"D-don't be s-so mean…" Hinata whispered. Though, her comment did not go unheard.

"Oh, don't worry Hina-chan. Naruto **is **an idiot. It'll help him learn to be normal. Eventually." Temari said. Kiba nodded.

"If he can actually learn."

"HEY!!! I CAN SO LEARN!!! I'M GUNNA BE HOKAGE ONE DAY, BELIEVE IT!!!" This resulted in Kiba and Naruto chasing each other, Hinata trying to stop them, and everyone else laughing. After a few minutes, Choji decided he wanted candy. And, him being the size and strength he is, no one decided to argue.

"Let's go!!" Tenten said enthusiastically, grabbing two random friends and dragging them down the street with her.

"Hn." Was all Neji decided to say. All the girls followed her lead (except Hinata) and walked down the road, headed first for Tsunade-sama's place.

**

* * *

**

This is the shortest chapter I've ever written *sob*…oh well.

**HogoshaOtaku here!! This isn't going to be a very long story. I'm planning 3 chapters!! I was planning on writing this on Halloween, but I got but I got distracted and lazy and blah blah blah…so, I'm writing it now!! Pretend!! Haha. Please review and let me know what you think!! And give me your ideas!!**

**Hugz,**

**HogoshaOtaku **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- STILL DON'T OWN!!**

**Creager- I know I am, thankyouverymuch!!**

* * *

They walked up to Tsunade's house.

"You actually think baa-san's gonna give candy?" Naruto asked, his hands propped up behind his head.

"Most likely not." Neji said sighing, being unwillingly dragged up some front porch steps to Tsunade's door.

"That would be most unyouthful!!" Lee gasped dramatically, staggering back a few steps in shock.

"And nobody cares, Lee." Ino said, shaking her head. Then, she most rudely shoved Shikamaru up to the door. "Ring the door bell, Shika-kun!"

"Troublesome."

"Lazy-ass!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Choji roared, "AND GET MY CANDY!!" Shikamaru, with a deer-in-the-head-lights stare, quickly rang the bell.

The door smashed open, revealing a very un-sober Tsunade.

"What do you want?!"

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"GO AWAY!!" she yelled back, re-slamming the door in their faces.

"That was…special." o.0

* * *

They came up to Kakashi-sensei's house. A little more wary than last time, might I add.

This time, Temari knocked.

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!!"

"We'd appreciate the treats a little more, though!!" Kiba yelled from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

"Hold on," Kakashi said, turning around to rummage through something. When he finally turned around, he held out Hershey bars and little strips of paper.

"Here!" he said smiling, handing everyone a bar and a paper.

They all turned and left, without saying anything. Except our dear Hinata-chan.

"Th-thank you..." Then she left as well.

"What's with these papers?!" Tenten asked suddenly, staring at the paper quizzically and holding it at arms length.

"Hn." Sasuke said, taking his paper and chucking it behind them.

"Read Icha Icha Paradise, can be bought at your local Konoha bookstore." Sakura read out loud.

"Oh, craaap!! Sensei's trying to get us to read his pervy-sage stuff again!" Naruto said while feigning disappointment, shaking his head.

""Most unyouthful!" Lee started to cry, and the girls through their slips on the ground and stomped on them.

"THAT PERV!!" Sakura and Ino yelled, just as Tenten and Temari started cracking their knuckles.

"Let's get 'im."

*Many painful moments later*

"Kay, we're good."

"Y-you shouldn't…have b-been so mean..." Hinata stated, blushing.

"Yea, he was just being himself!!" Naruto said, defending his master. Kiba just smirked and nodded. Two 'Hns" and one 'Troublesome' could be heard from the general direction of the prodigies.

"Let's just keep going." Choji said most impatiently. They all started walking towards Asuma's house.

* * *

They ran the door bell and said the traditional trick-or-treat. When the door opened, it revealed Asuma standing next to Kurenai, who was holding the candy bowl.

"Yes!! Woo!" They yelled, digging in. Choji grabbed and exceedingly large handful, and received a rather scary glare from the emotional pregnant woman.

"Thanks!!" They yelled, bolting for Jiraiya's house.

But they didn't get _quite _what they expected.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the lame-ish cliffhanger. But, I'm lucky to be updating at all!! I'm in a wheelchair right now cuz I fell down the stairs and broke my big toe bone in half and can't bump it on anything or I get surgery…*doom*. Yeah…so, please review and tell me what you think!! I

_**just **_**figured out how to tell how many people read my fanfics, so I feel special. ^-^ I have people in Germany reading this!! And the Bahamas!! And Australia!! HOLY CRAP!! I apologize to those who are reading this and are from there. It's just AWSUM!! Cuz I'm in the USA!! Oh, and I've decided to make this four chapters. Kay? Kay. REVIEW!!**

'**Til Chapter 3,**

**HogoshaOtaku **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- DUZN'T OWN NARUTO**

**SasuSakuFan4ever789- Thank you a whole lot Risa-chan!!**

* * *

Naruto called ringing the doorbell.

"He's MY pervy-sage!! BELIEVE IT!!"

When he pushed the button, everyone took a step back. It's always good to be cautious around a pervert, neh?

Then the door opened, revealing one of the 3 legendary Sanin, famous author of Icha Icha Paradise, Jiraiya…

IN A BALLERINA COSTUME.

"I-it's all Tsundae's fault!! I lost a game of poker!! DOOON"T THINK BADLY OF MEEE!!" He yelled, latching onto Naruto and sobbing.

"It's okay, pervy-sage!! She made me dress up as Hannah Montanna once!! I UNDERSTATND!!"

Everyone took a step back, except Lee, who joined in on the hug.

"It's the power of yooouuuth!!"

…o.0…

* * *

After they got the three spazzes off each other (They had to have Sasuke and Neji pry them apart) Jiraiya decided to 'appriciate' the girls' costumes.

"Wheeew," he whistled. "You girls look fine!!"

That's when the boys decided, 'Hmm. I guess it _would _be a good idea to knock some sense into the pervert.'

Minus Choji; who was raiding Jiraiya's candy bowl, and minus Lee; whose innocent mind didn't even grasp what a pervert was.

When they were done, the guys looked up and saw the girls looking directly at the guys with bright blushes on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked Temari worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing!" She said waving it off. Similar situations were going on with the rest of their friends; the girl's denying that anything was wrong.

The boys slightly huddled as they walked on towards Gai's house.

"There's definitely something wrong." Naruto said, pumping a fist into his other hand.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Shikamaru asked. The girls kept looking back at them, blushes reappearing, as they quietly whispered to one another.

"Yes, something unyouthful…"

"Maybe they need candy!!" _Munch munch._

"Hn…I think it's something bigger than that."

"Nice call, Uchiha. Very observant."

"You know what, Hyuuga? I don't see you offering any ideas."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"DON'T FIGHT!!! WE MUST HELP THEM, BELIEVE IT!!"

"YEAH!! AKAMARU, GO SPY ON THEM!!"

"Arf!!"

Akamaru padded over to the girls…

* * *

"I'm so, like, put down!! Even Fivehead's upset!! I wish Shikamaru would stop being such a lazy-ass and ask me out!!

"Yeah, same with Sasuke!! If he would just stop being such an emo-kid, I think we would be great!!

"And with Neji…that ice-cube needs to freaking talk more!!

"I-I think N-Naruto is f-fine…"

"Darlin', he's so thickheaded about his own feelings. He's worse than Kiba, and that's saying a lot. I've known Kiba for five years, and he _still _hasn't asked me out!!"

"Yeah…"

The five girls looked down sadly and kept walking. What they didn't realize was Akamaru padding away from the scene, reporting back to 'base'…

* * *

Akamaru told Kiba everything, and Kiba relayed it back to the guys.

"Ohmyhokage…Hinata likes me…? YESSS!! HAHAHA!!" He pumped his fist into the air.

"I didn't know you liked her. I thought you liked Sakura, Dobe."

"Nope!! I like Hina-chan! You can have Saku-chan, Teme!!" Naruto ran up to Hinata, leaving Sasuke behind blushing.

"…Whoa. The Vengeful Emo Kid of Konoha is blushing." Kiba said.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Temari?!" He snapped, trying to bring back some dignity.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you be talking to Sakura?" He said back sarcastically, already walking towards the girls. Sasuke walked behind him with his head held high....kind of.

"Sigh…such a bother…C'mon Neji. Let's go get Tenten and Ino-pig."

"…You call her that? Won't you get castrated?"

"…Yeah. Probably. Troublesome…" With a 'sigh' and a 'hn', the last to guys walked up to the girl's, leaving Choji and Lee behind.

"Doesn't anyone love us…?"

* * *

The girls were about to walk up Gai's front doorsteps when the first boy came. Then more and more came. All with blushes on their faces.

"What's up, guys…?" Tenten asked, slightly laughing. "You guys are all blushing like school girls!!"

The girl's snickered. Except Hinata.

"Th-that's not very…"

"Hinata, chillax!!" Ino said, blushing when Shika and Neji popped up.

"Whaddya want?" Temari asked, feigning nonchalant-ness.

"We, uh…" The boys glanced at each other nervously.

"...We like you."

~x.X.x~

That, my dear readers, would have been a wonderfully adorable confession, had Gai-sensei not opened the door as they said it.

* * *

**Yo homeys!! I updated! Yay! Haha. Happy late Christmas!! PLEASE REVIEW AS A BELATED GIFT!!!**

**'Til Teh Next Chaptah XD,**

**HogoshaOtaku**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I duzn't own. Kay? Follow? Got it? Good.**

**Sooo...I'm finally back!! No Lent anymore!! Yayy!! For those of you who even care what happens in this story, which is very few, this is the last chapter. Enjoy my spazziness.**

* * *

"HOW YOUTHFUL!!!!!!!!!! TO CONFESS YOUNG LOVE, HOW BOLD!!!!!!!!! I STRONGLY APPROVE!!!!!!!!!" Gai jumped out of the door and pulled the boys in for a group hug. Except Lee and Choji. They disappeared.

Everyone glared at him, though the girls continued to laugh their arses off.

"Though, you boys _are_ pretty mature.........DON'T LOSE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS YET!!!!!!!!! KEEP YOUR YOUTHFULNESS SHUT IN TIGHT UNTIL _AFTER_ MARRIAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The boys looked at him, completely flabbergasted.

"Gai-sensei!" NEji yelled, his face almost getting red, hence almost, shoving his way out of the freaky group-hug. "How dare you-"

Gai cut him off.

"ESPECIALLY YOU, NEJI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BE GOOD TO THE YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF TEAM GAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tenten, though she was blushing, burst out laughing at that. She rolled aaaaaaaaaaaall over the ground, taking all the girls out on the way.

The boys ganged up on the poor, hapless Gai-sensei.

After dumping him on some medic-nin's door step and running to Ichiraku Ramen, there was an akward silence. Which was normal. But it was even more akward thanks to Gai-sensei.

"So, uhh..." Naruto started, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you think?" Kiba said, like the thick-headed person he is.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

All of the girls blushed again.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-aruto..." Hinata fainted, and Naruto was immediately occupied with trying to get her conscious again.

Ino just went and glomped Shikamaru, then grabbed him by the ponytail and dragged him up to order. Then she told him that if he valued his life, he was paying.

Sakura blushed and shyly took Sasuke's hand. Which caused Sasuke to blush too. You would never guess it, but the Uchiha Emo-Kid blushes _a lot..._

They went up to order, as well.

With Temari and Kiba, they were totally unfazed and unembarrassed. They just went up to eachother, grabbed hands, and left.

Neji and Tenten, having been close for years, nodded in understanding and went up to get ramen together.

But of course, Naruto was still hungry, scared, _scarred_, and still didn't know Hinata's final answer.

Happy Halloween...?

* * *

**Aloha!! Sorry for the uber-short chapter...there wasn't even supposed to be a last chapter, so hah. And really, in case any of you are that oblivious, I suck at writing romance anyway...XD Love you!!! Hope you enjoyed my crappy story!!!**

**Finally Finished With This Story,**

**HogoshaOtaku**


End file.
